


doosri shaadi

by asmaanixx



Category: Ishq Mein Marjawan 2
Genre: Angst, Divorce, Episode 131, F/M, Second marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:15:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29527668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asmaanixx/pseuds/asmaanixx
Summary: Riddhima refuses to have her parting filled by Vihaan.
Relationships: Riddhima/Vihaan
Kudos: 3





	doosri shaadi

“Aisa samajh lo ki tumhari doobara shaadi hori hai.” Daadi told Vihaan.

Riddhima took a step back. She clutched the lehenga that Daadi had insisted she wear. If she had known this was Daadi’s plan all along then she would have never worn the god forsaken thing.

Four months and this was the third time she had to dress as a bride for a man that she didn’t want. Her eyes watered. What had her life turned into? She looked at Kabir. There was a time that she had wanted only him. Had even gotten down on her knees and had asked him to spend the rest of his life with her. Now, she couldn’t even stand to see his face. She looked at Vihaan. He was worse than Kabir. With him around, she couldn’t even mourn the death of her husband properly.

“Dekh kya raha hai, bhar de uski maang.” Daadi told him.

“Don’t.” Riddhima said, attracting everyone’s attention.

“Riddhima-” Daadi began.

“Mujhe shaadi nahi karni.” Tears fell out of Riddhima’s eyes.

Daadi took a step towards Riddhima, but Riddhima raised a hand and stepped back.

“Please Daadi. Force mat ki jiye.” Riddhima said.

“Riddhima agar shaadi mein koi problem aati hai toh uska hal talaq nahi hota. Pati patni ko dono mil kar, baith kar, baat karni chahiye.” Daadi tried to explain.

“Kaunsa pati Daadi? Yeh?” She pointed at Vihaan. “Jisne kabhi meri izzat karna nahi seekha? Jo baat baat par mujh par chilata raha, haath utha tha raha?” Daadi tentatively looked at Vihaan. “Baaki ke ghar wale toh mujhe marne ki koshish karte hi rahe, lekin isne bhi kahi baar kiya hai.” Riddhima glared at Vihaan. “Pagal ho gayi thi jo mein apni feelings ko pyaar samajha. But thank you for last night Vansh. Aankhein khol di tumne meri.” 

She took a step towards him.

“Chalees din ka bhashan de re the na tum?” She crossed her arms, and asked, “Itne dino se _tum_ kahan the? Haath, pair, aankhein, zubaan, dimaag - sab kuch toh teekh chal ra hai tumhara. Toh itne din kaise lag gaye tumhe ghar aane mein? Okay for whatever reason tum nahi aa sake, at least ek phone call toh kar sakte the na? Mujhse toh nahi, toh apne best friend ko?” She pointed at Aangre. “Sab se wafadaar employee hai na tumhara? Tum toh usse sab kuch bata the ho. Toh usse kyun kuch nahi bataya? Woh ghar le aata tumhe. Teekh hai usse phone nahi kiya, Daadi ko kar lete. At least unhe itni takleef se baksh dete. Yeh jo doosri shaadi ka faltu ka drama hua na, woh tumhari vaja se tha. ”

“Oh please Riddhima. Khud ki galti mere upar mat thopo.” Vihaan replied.

Riddhima stepped towards him. “Agar jaldi ghar aa jaate toh na proposal hota, aur na mujhe haan bol ne par majboor kiya hota.”

“Tumhe kisne majboor kiya?” Ishaani asked.

Riddhima didn’t bother to answer her. Instead, she told Vihaan, “Divorce ke papers phir se bhej dena. Sign kar dungi.”

“Riddhima, zaara shaant ho kar meri baat sun.” Daadi reached towards her.

Riddhima shook her head. “Nahi Daadi. Ab mujhe yaha nahi rehna.” She looked at her sadly. “Jitni jaldi ho sake mujhe jaana hai.”

So that she can never be forced to marry someone against her will again.

So that she can never be put in a position where she has to betray her husband’s memory.

So that she can gain some semblance and control over her life again.

She left the VR Mansion and went to her designated outhouse. Just a few more days, and she would finally be free of this place.


End file.
